Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt
Appearance Village Man with Pink Shirt and Pink Hat is a orange carrot beady eyes and big nose wears a pink shirt has a pink hat. Acting *Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "The Asparagus of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest"'' *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "A New Job"'' *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Himself in "A Western Story" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings" *Himself in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Himself in "Wizard of Oz" *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavergant Hunt *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a Boy" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle and the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Himself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Himself in "Robin Hood" *Himself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Himself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Himself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Chicken Little" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart